The Mist of the Stars
by GlitterQuake
Summary: Thea Stark grew up on Asgard up to the age of 13, where she found her father was a human and she went to Earth, in this process leaving her best friend and partner in crime, Loki behind. With a promise to come back, she returns as Asgard faces its immediate doom in hope of helping her old home, and saving her friend from his own mental instability after the battle of New York.


Life as Tony Stark's daughter had been anything but ordinary for Thea Stark; but saying that, she wasn't entirely human, so nothing was going to exactly be _normal._ Her first thirteen years of life had been on Asgard, living within a small orphanage on the outskirts of Asgard, away from the centre of everything that occurred. It had been when she met the Princes of Asgard when she was 8, when her life had changed.

She managed to get into all sorts of chaos and trouble with the two, but it had always been Loki that she had bonded with the most. Sometimes, he admitted to her that he felt like he didn't belong, or that his parents (especially Odin) loved Thor more, and she related to that heavily through the fact that she didn't have parents, she didn't know them. It became apparent, however, after a fall down the palace stairs, that Thea was half _Asgardian_ and half _Midgardian,_ through the fact that she lacked the same healing capacity as a normal Asgardian.

She had stood before Odin at the rightful age of thirteen, the man supplying to her that her mother was Lady Satire of Asgard, Goddess of Light, and that she was the daughter of a Midgardian her mother had slept with whilst in hiding on Midgard. That day, she found that her mother was dead, she had died a long time ago after being hunted down by Giants of Jotunheim, and then, she had been presented with a choice; she had the option to join her father on Midgard. Odin had spoken to her personally, without a court of people surrounding her, he promised that she was destined for remarkable things, things that he had yet to foretell, things that Heimdall had yet to see, and despite everything that had happened, she still had a sense of doubt within her.

She had sat next to Loki on the castle steps that evening, the two staring at the glimmering Asgardian sky that shone down onto them, their hands encased within each other's.

 _"Are you going to stay?" his voice was fragile, nervous._

 _"My father is out there, Loki" her voice was strained "I feel so lost here, maybe he will help me"_

 _"Please come back, do you promise?"_

 _"Of course, Loki, one day, I shall return"_

She had been sent to Midgard the next day, stripped away from everything, and there she had met her father, _Tony Stark._ She had explained everything to him, she remembered his cocky, befuddled look at first, before he had agreed to hear her out fully. And he did. He tested her blood after, and then he believed her, it had taken awhile, but he had believed her. And he loved her. He couldn't remember anything about her mother, and Thea had hypothesised that her mother must have wiped his memory in order to keep him safe.

She didn't know what she had been expecting. She hadn't felt _love_ on Asgard before, other than from Thor and Loki, and it felt different, and she loved it. She loved her father, and she loved life on Midgard - _Earth-_ and she loved the feeling of _normality._

Finding she had been Midgardian, Odin had hypothesised that she would inherit Asgardian immortality, and that alone. There were meant to be _unique_ gifts passed onto her from her mother, a _Goddess,_ but Odin had informed her that because she was not a pure Asgardian, she would not be gifted. But Odin hadn't seen everything, and at the age of 15, Thea began to move things with her mind.

It had caused a lot of chaos, and she had heavy amounts of difficulty controlling it, but her father had helped her beyond belief. SHIELD had come into the mix when her father had gone missing, and before she knew it, she was being trained by SHIELD themselves to help her control her abilities, that seemed far beyond her knowledge. Her dad had returned, and Iron Man became a hero.

As the years went on, her powers had developed and grown, though she still did not know the true extent of them. She had been within SHIELD when her father was attacked by Obadiah and, so she was not able to help with that. When the second attack came along, and her father was slowly being poisoned by his own mechanics, she had been in university in England. When SHIELD had asked her about _Thor,_ she had been ecstatic. She couldn't believe that her old friend had been sent to Midgard, and she had left England almost immediately, heading to Mexico to help within SHIELD.

Only, fate seemingly hated her, and thwarted her attempts of arriving at Mexico, her plane had stopped in the Caribbean after fierce winds and heavy thunder had been within the sky and the flight had been deemed unsafe. She arrived as he had left. It was when she was 20 that she had finally been reunited with Thor after the assembling of the Avengers. He had told her of the dark path Loki had taken, and she had been heartbroken to discover who her friend had become, and she somewhat didn't believe it. She refused to, within her. She had missed seeing Loki with the Avengers, having been on the way to a conference with Pepper Potts instead. It had taken a few days, but Thor had returned to inform them that Loki had been imprisoned, and then herself and Thor had reunited.

"Hey, kiddo" her dad whistled her, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Fetch the spanner"

"I'm not a dog" she huffed, but leaned over and passed him the spanner regardless from her seat within his garage. The garage was cluttered and crazy, and also happened to be where her dad spent most of his time. Throughout her years, she had found her dad staying awake to ridiculous hours within the garage, and sometimes she even found him sleeping within it and this had only gotten worse with him becoming obsessed with his Iron Man suits, challenging himself constantly to make them better. She liked to spend time with him in the garage though, and had gone as far as to move a desk within it, though she didn't do a lot of work on it "I'm also not a kid, dad"

"Huh?" he lifted his head and smiled softly "You're still a kid, kiddo"

Though she wasn't, and he knew that more than anyone else. He remembered when she had turned up on his door step, long brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to have a speck of gold within them. She had been small, and she had been a child then, but as age grew on them all, she had become more beautiful, and more grown up. Gone was the long hair she had, and instead she had short hair that fell just past her shoulders slightly, her hair curling at the end, naturally. Her eyes, they still shone a brilliant hazel with slight flecks of gold within them, and the childhood fat around the face she once had was gone, revealing her sharp cheekbones. She certainly was grown up, and he felt some amount of fear- he didn't want to lose her.

"So" he pursed his lips, setting his spanner down standing up from where he was knelt "I heard you're taking Felix to the ball. Finally, he shall meet the greater Stark"

"Dad..." she let out a light whine "Who told you? Was it Barton?"

"Rogers, actually" he shrugged his shoulders "Easy enough to get information out of him when you know how"

"And the greater Stark?" she spluttered out the words "I'll have you know, I am the _greatest_ Stark"

"Oh, is that so?" he shook his head, walking over to her "Well, I beg to differ"

"Hm, you would" she smirked "You always do" she stood from her position at her desk "But you're wrong" she sang, before leaving the room, leaving her father's chuckles behind. As she made her way up the stairs, choosing the stairs rather than the lift, her thoughts drifted to Loki, and to Asgard.

She had only spoken to Thor briefly before he had left. She was glad he was well, but couldn't help but feeling some sense of despair within her stomach and heart at the news of Loki. She had been his best friend, and he had been hers, and she had left him on Asgard with nothing more than a promise. A promise that she had every intention of fulfilling, a promise that seemed far too late now. Her hands drifted to the piece of jewellery around her neck, hidden underneath her white vest top and black leather jacket. It was a simple necklace, on a gold chain that hung loosely around her neck, the pendant of the necklace, a singular green teardrop. She smiled fondly as she glanced down at it, and caressed it within her fingers.

 _"My father allowed me to get you this" Loki suddenly breathed out, reaching into his pockets. His black hair flew softly within the wind as the two sat on the castle steps. She stopped looking at the moons for a moment, turning to Loki, looking into his green, sparkling eyes "Mother helped me pick it, and ensured I worked very hard for it"_

 _He reached over, dropping the item in his hand into hers. Thea stared at the item, picking it up fully and inspecting it closely as it dangled within the air. A simple necklace with a gold band and a green tear drop hanging off of it._

 _"It's beautiful, Loki" she breathed out, a fond smile on her face "And it's green! My favourite colour. Thank you"_

 _A faint blush appeared on Loki's cheeks, and he smiled, leaning over "Here, allow me to put it on for you"_

 _She handed the necklace back, and the young prince stood, moving around so that he was sat behind Thea. She brushed her hair away from her neck, and felt a small chill as Loki's breath suddenly touched her neck. Sooth hands reached around her neck, and she felt the cold touch of the jewellery embrace her. Loki's hands moved away, and she stood, glancing down at the beauty that now hung around her neck._

 _"Thank you Loki" she breathed out "It's beautiful"_

 _He blushed once more, swallowing and nodding his head "It is well suited to you"_

 _"Loki! Thea!" Frigga's voice rang out, the door suddenly opening and the queen appearing before them, hands on her hips "I have been looking for the two of you for the last hour! Thor is already within his chambers, it is time you both retired" her eyes suddenly fell on the necklace around Thea's neck, a smile appearing on her face "Your necklace, it suits you well, Thea"_

 _"Thank you, my lady" Thea nodded her head "This is my last night with Loki, may we talk a while longer?"_

 _"Within your chambers" Frigga nodded her head, walking away from the two._

 _Thea grinned "Thank you again, Loki" she kissed his cheek lightly, the boy feeling suddenly still at the contact. She grasped his hand, giggling lightly "Come on!"_

%

"We need every man possible, father!"

"Loki is no man-"

"He is my brother!"

Odin's one eye was trained on Thor, who had stopped pacing within the throne room and was now eyeing his father defiantly. Frigga clasped his hand in a hope of resolving the tension within the room, but nothing seemed to silence it.

"Loki has refused everyone he has spoken to, he has refused any help, he has cut himself off from Asgard!" Odin huffed, "Pray tell, son, how you think Loki will help us?"

"I... I don't know" Thor bowed his head in defeat. His brother, the one who had tried to take Midgard, now seemed forever unreachable, locked within his cell day and night on his own. He seemed so absent minded, he seemed more vicious, but Thor knew that that was now his brother "Father, we must try. Thanos vastly approaches, and without Loki's council I fear-"

"Do not finish that sentence, boy" Odin growled out "Asgard will not fall, and it will not fall certainly because we did not have the help of Loki. We have all the warriors we need-"

"You lack sight, father! Myself and Lady Thea, we were the only ones able to get through to Loki-" Thor cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening "Father! We must bring Lady Thea back to Asgard, her abilities will help us, and she will provide council to Loki"

Silence fell within the room for a moment and Odin glanced to his wife, his true council. She was suffering, he could see that within her, she loved Loki beyond belief and despite everything, still thought of Loki as a son. And he could not deny that he did either, because he did, he still saw Loki as a son, no matter what Loki proclaimed or did; he had made wrong choices, choices that he was not willing to admit to.

"You will go to Midgard and speak to Lady Thea" Odin spoke "It is time that she returned and claimed her title of Goddess. Asgard is in great peril, if she should so refuse us of help, then that shall be her choice and Asgard's doom!"


End file.
